


Homemade

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about Reform Judaism, but I know that is the Kaplan’s practicing religion. I know they don’t pray at a constant, and usually it tends to be a more “intimate” thing that they pray in moments that they feel are special, or when they feel like it, but I figured this would be a good moment for a generalized “prayer” to also respect the two who were not part of that faith that would be at the Kaplan table. Soo, if I’m wrong about this here, sorry! And no disrespect was meant towards the religion in the least for my ignorance about the subject.

Books were scattered all over Billy’s bed. The last several hours had been dedicated to getting a head start on a project that was due three days after their return from Thanksgiving break. They’d resolved to do this because leaving these kinds of things for the last minute with all of the possible activities that could pop up for them to take care of - missions for them to save the city, or the world - could very well screw them otherwise. There had been far too many all-nighters in the last couple months for either of their liking, even when it meant that they got to spend it together. Teddy just got incoherent, and Billy got cranky. It wasn’t a good combination.

“How much more..” They were already at a rather exhausted level for the day, as it had been filled with classes, followed by a group of organized robbers who decided to hit five jewelry shops all over town, only to come home for them to complete homework that would be due earlier, and then work on their project. There was very little brainpower between the two of them left to accomplish much more, thus Billy’s drawl.

“We’re almost at a good stopping point, Bee. Let’s just get to the end of the outline - it’s okay, it’s only two more bullet points - and then we’ll stop, alright?” Teddy assured as Billy’s groan of dread had sounded while he flopped back on the bed. The blonde just shook his head with a smile and rolled his eyes, going back to skimming the book in front of him for an idea of another point to prove. 

Billy was still in progress of willing himself to sit back up to finish off their preparation on the project, while Teddy was still searching, when Billy’s mother entered the room after a brief knock. The knock brought both boys to attention, eyes going to the door when the woman stepped inside. “How is it going you two?”  
  
“Almost done for the night, Mrs. Kaplan.”

“Billy, are you even helping Teddy? Don’t you leave him to do all the work.”

“Mom!”

“Oh, Teddy dear, I came up because I was wondering if you had plans for your Thanksgiving this year?”

Teddy’s expression flickered with some surprise, and it took him a minute or so longer to respond. “I.. uhm. I don’t believe so.”

“Oh? Why don’t you spend it with us then? It may be a little chaotic in this household, but we’d all love to have you.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Her expression brightened and a smile settled onto rosy lips. “Wonderful. Come over around nine. We start preparations early. I’ll make everyone breakfast, and after we finish that, I’ll have you help me start on the dinner itself. I’m sure you’ll be a nice help. Billy hasn’t been too kitchen friendly, and I would love the extra help.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Great. I’ll leave you two to your work then. Don’t work too hard or too late, boys.”

With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Billy looked to Teddy with the same pleasantly surprised expression. 

“Huh.”

“Yeah.. Well, it’s only fair to warn you. Things do get chaotic around here. Mom is more of a drill sergeant than usual..”

But as he said it, Billy actually wasn’t really concerned. The first time Teddy had been over for one of their chaotic mornings - which was how it was  _every_  morning before school - he had fit right in. Of course his mother hadn’t asked him for a thing, but he had  just immediately found a role to play. It was like he’d been doing it for years and had known their perfect rhythm. He had seen Teddy do that so effortlessly, so he had confidence that if anything, there would just be a slight challenge to the day. 

“Oh.”

Teddy still seemed at least a bit surprised, but Billy smiled.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me, Mom really seems to be looking forward to it.” They both knew that if Billy’s Mother wasn’t concerned about it, then there was no reason to worry. If she had confidence in Teddy, she had a reason to. He couldn’t help but be glad that his Mom had the same confidence in Teddy that he did.

————-

In no time, a couple days in fact, it was the morning of Thanksgiving and the doorbell rang at a quarter to nine. Billy was the one to answer the door, still rubbing at his eyes, and hair still mussed to make it quite clear he had just rolled out of bed. 

“T.. yer early..”

Teddy, who had been feeling rather nervous and awkward that morning, especially as he came to the door, felt some of those things drift away when he saw Billy. He always loved seeing him in the morning, because Billy never seemed to have an easy time waking up. He got so clingy, and his half conscious state was something that made Teddy melt a bit. He couldn’t help that his boyfriend was so cute, and he didn’t want to do it anyway.

“C’mere.” The young witch’s hand reached out to nab the edge of the blonde’s sleeve, tugging him inside before he closed the door behind them and tugged him further into the house and to the kitchen. 

“Good Morning, Teddy.”

“Good Morning, Mrs. Kaplan. Is there something I can help with..?” He was already looking around, trying to find some way to help. Billy’s brothers were already sitting at the table, playing on their handhelds to pass the time before breakfast, and Billy was just buried into the back of his shoulder with his arms around his waist. Teddy was seemingly ending up responsible for holding up some of Billy’s weight as he leaned on him. It almost seemed like he was at least attempting to see if he could fall back asleep standing up. Teddy didn’t doubt that he could.

“No, dear, you are just fine. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, if Billy will let you. Jeff and I have breakfast covered. I’ll have more than enough for you to do once we get started on all the dishes for our meal tonight.” Her warm, motherly smile had returned before she shooed him off - Billy permitting - and turned back to making the fruit salad she was in the middle of while Billy’s Father was devoted to keeping track of the sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast.

It only took another twenty minutes after that for Billy’s parents to finish preparing breakfast, and everyone started filling up their plates, then soon their stomachs. Conversation over their breakfast lasted for a while after everyone had cleaned their plates, and there were few leftovers remaining on the table. No one bothered with the task of putting them away, they would keep long enough to be eaten before dinner was finished since lunch would not be in the schedule for the day. They’d snack on what was left until then. 

Once everyone was ready, it was Billy’s parents and Teddy that got up to reenter the kitchen, starting on the several dishes that had been decided upon Billy’s mother earlier on. She tried at least one new thing every year, and then there were a few things that were unquestionably an unbreakable condition. There would be pumpkin pie, and the turkey, without a doubt. But also on the menu was going to be a new kind of stuffing, green bean casserole, homemade cranberry relish, another fruit salad and homemade rolls. 

The kitchen became an organized mess quite quickly - and it was definitely organized with Rebecca Kaplan running the show. 

As Billy watched the madness unfold, he found that he’d been right. Teddy had melded right back into the rhythm that his family created this time, too. He worked alongside his mother and father as if he had attended every Thanksgiving with them before. He learned where each utensil was when he needed it, each spice, each pot, and every ingredient. That was something Billy hadn’t figured out out of the several chances he’d been given, and was one of the reasons for being banned from the preparation. His job was to stay out of the way, just like his little brothers. It had bothered him to think about at first, but now as he saw the opportunity it gave him - watching another moment of Teddy being flawlessly integrated into his family and life - he was actually glad he was a disaster when it came to cooking. He seemed so happy and at ease..

There were a few times within the several hours of cooking that Teddy was allowed a break to get a breather. Billy would just grin as Teddy sat down beside him, and he’d offer a kiss to the cheek - one that was sneaked when his parents and brothers weren’t looking. “Surviving?” He’d ask and just get a laugh in response and a nod. “Better or worse than saving the world?” He whispered once. “Better.” That time, Billy had seemed taken aback and confused. “Are you serious?”

“Just because you can’t survive in the kitchen-”  
  
“ _Hey_. My mom is just particular-”  


“-doesn’t mean that it’s all that bad for everybody else.”

That time, Teddy had earned a profound pout. “Fine, Mr. Chef. Go finish dinner.”

“Yes, dear.” 

That time, Teddy had been the one to sneak the kiss before he had returned to the kitchen.

————-

It was just after four when cooking finished. The leftovers had long been devoured, and Billy’s little brothers had been long expressing their overdramatic need for dinner to be ready. They were sprawled on the living room carpet, claiming they were dying, when Teddy came in to announce that dinner was ready. Those boys moved just as Tommy ever seemed to in that moment, who, speaking of, had arrived around a half hour before dinner was ready and had been occupying himself with the same whining as the boys. It was no wonder to Billy how they were able to get along with ease, even if Tommy wasn’t fond of kids - so he said, anyway.

“Kicked out of the kitchen, bro?”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

“Somebody’s pretty grumpy for having his boyfriend over on a holiday. Ormaybeitsbecausehecancookandyoucan’t?”

“Shut  _up_ , would you?”

In all honesty, Billy had been surprised that he had been able to convince Tommy to come. He figured that his Mother had gotten a hand in that too, since Tommy had become an occasional visitor to his home over the last couple months. It was quite likely that she thought “reinforcing the relationships was a healthy thing” or something like that. After all, he was quite aware of how relieved she’d been when he had seemed to achieve some kind of social life, even if it was nowhere near average.

The Kaplan family, raising to the size of seven that night, all took their places at the table. The table was filled to the point that there was no unused inch of space. Billy’s younger brothers, and Tommy, were practically drooling over themselves just looking at the spread. Tommy reached out for a roll but his hand was smacked and he jerked it back, looking at Billy as if he had been personally offended - and knowing Tommy, he probably had been. “ _Whatwasthatfor?_ ” He demanded and Billy sighed, shaking his head.

“You don’t get to start eating yet.”

Everyone looked to the head of the table where Billy’s father sat and they all bowed their heads, as did Tommy when he got the hint.

“Today we are grateful for the meal that we have made together, and the family that we have brought together. We pray that our health and safety will continue as we use each day to it’s fullest.”

There was a moment of a silent affirmation before there was a small nod among most of them and their heads raised to end the “prayerful moment”.

“Can I eat  _now_?” Tommy asked in a mocking tone, glaring at Billy.

Sighing and shaking his head, he looked from him and to the food upon their table. “Yes, Tommy.”

“Good.”

The dishes were passed around the table, everyone getting their portion, at least a little bit of everything. For a while, there was little to no conversation at all, everyone much too interested in filling the void of hunger that had been created since breakfast. But after it had been mostly satiated, the comfortable conversations broke out once more, again outlasting the meal that they had settled in for. But as everyone finished, it was Billy and Teddy that gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen to clean, as well as gather the leftovers to store for later. With how much remained, they’d probably have dinner for at least one more night.

As Billy started in on the dishes, the sound of their work in the kitchen mingled with his parent’s conversation, as well as the tv and the sound of his brothers - Tommy included.  He paused in his soapy endeavor and looked behind him as Teddy began putting the leftovers in the fridge after putting each dish in the proper container. “So? What’s the opinion on spending holidays with my crazy family?” 

Teddy paused in his work just the same and had a contented smile and a comfortable demeanor. It still just looked and seemed like he belonged there with them, and as far as Billy was concerned, he did. “It’s great.”

“Well then… why don’t we do this again? Does Christmas work?” He could have sworn that when he saw the blonde’s bright blue eyes light up with excitement, there was relief that replaced an almost saddened and nervous look. “I’m sure Mom and Dad would want you to, too.” The idea of getting to spend Christmas with Teddy was the best he could’ve probably asked for. 

“Yeah. That’d be good.” 

It would’ve been wrong to not have him there. Anymore, it was too hard to imagine a moment without Teddy. What was even better about that was that the rest of his family was finding that it was weird not having Teddy over as if he was, and had been, living there all the time.


End file.
